『My Bizarre Academia』
by Tspeedy
Summary: On their way to go eat somewhere, Midoriya and Todoroki see that the restaurant they were going to go to is being robbed. After stopping the robber, the two young teens are rewarded by the owner with a golden arrow. Midoriya cuts his hand on it and awakens the next morning with a blistering fever and a strange new ability. This was the manifestation of his fighting spirit, a stand.
1. The start of a 『Bizarre Adventure』

Slowly blinking, adjusting to the light, Izuku woke up. He got up, stretched his arms out, and slugged over to his bathroom. He brushed his teeth, used the restroom, took a shower, dried himself off, and got dressed in good winter clothes. He stepped out onto the balcony of his dorm room, admiring the view from it, and looked down below to the U.A. grounds.

Izuku turned back, away from the bright world outside, to his phone, thinking of something to do on his day off from U.A. He walked over, grabbed his All-Might encased phone, and sat on his bed. He was thinking of who to text, who to ask to go with him today, almost like a task in a video game. Finally, he just asked four basic people; Iida, Uraraka, Tsuyu, and Todoroki.

He texted them all asking if they wanted to go do something today, not knowing if any of them had been at the dorms or not. Most of them replied within a matter of minutes, except for Todoroki, who hadn't even read it yet. Uraraka was gone out visiting her family, Iida was getting some last-minute training in before it turned too cold, and Tsuyu was trying to stay indoors as much as she could, being almost unable to go out into the cold.

Still waiting for Todoroki to text back, he was just now thinking of what he would go do. He looked up good places to go near him and found an Italian place named _Trattoria Trussardi_, an arcade, and a park to be the best choices. He checked his phone once more, waiting for Todoroki, but chose not to, thinking that he could meet him at the restaurant later. Finally, deciding to go ahead and go, he sets out for the day ahead of him. He goes down the stairs, eventually reaching the common room, and turns his way out of the door of the Heights Alliance.

It was about 9 AM when Izuku left the Heights Alliance and took him about 10 minutes to get into town, and another 10 to get to the park. It was nice and quiet, with the occasional group of kids or couples walking by. Izuku sat down on a bench and sat there, taking in his surroundings. He wrote down a crude sketch of the frozen lake and got up, prepared to leave. He spent about an hour at the park, and walked over to the arcade, luckily being a couple of blocks away.

When he arrived at the arcade he saw his friends Mineta and Kaminari on a shooting game, Mineta needing to drag a stool up to the game to see the display. He waved at them from across the room. "Oh, hey Midoriya!" Kaminari yelled to the green-haired teen, waving back.

"Hey Midoriya," said Mineta in a neutral tone, his eyes glued to the screen. Sadly, in the time that Denki had waved to Midoriya, his avatar had gotten below a quarter of his health. This made Kaminari freak out, causing him to shoot an explosive barrel, crippling Mineta's avatar, and killing his off. Now that Mineta was alone, freaking out and fending off the digital horde, Kaminari walked over to Midoriya.

"Hey man, how's it going? Didn't think I'd see you at an arcade of all places on a free Sunday," Kaminari said in his normal tone.

"Well I didn't wanna stay in the Heights Alliance all day, so I came into town to go do someth-," but his sentence was cut off by a buzz in his jacket pocket. As it turns out, Todoroki had still been asleep when Izuku texted him his request, and finally answered back after he properly woke up.

"Sure. Where?" This simple response was about what was expected of Todoroki most of the time.

"Sorry guys, I gotta go. See you at the Heights Alliance." His short and abrupt visit to the arcade had ended almost as fast as it started. He texted Todoroki the address and started his walk there.

It was about 11:10 when Midoriya got their, except Midoriya stumbled in at the wrong time. A robbery was going underway, and the owner behind the counter was handing his money over to the magnetic powered man. Izuku knew the law regarding quirk use in public but didn't want to see anyone get injured today. Just as Izuku was about to take action, he heard the familiar voice of Todoroki behind him. "Hey Midoriya, you wanted to hang out?" While Todoroki may have been correct his statement, his timing couldn't have been worse.

As soon as Todoroki's words came out of his mouth, the robber turned around and made a mad dash for the front entrance, lifting Shoto and Midoriya's wallets as he shoved them down. Shoto got up, seeing his wallet being taken and chased after the crook, encouraging Midoriya to hurry up. As MIdoriya got to his feet, he used Full Cowling and chased after the thief with Shoto.

After taking a few turns confusing turns through the back alleys, the robber got cornered. Shoto launched Midoriya forward with a blast of ice. As Midoriya got close to the robber, he used Shoot Style and kicked down the enemy. The thief now on the ground, Izuku called the police, and they appeared on the scene 5 minutes later.

They warned the boys not to use their quirks in public unless they absolutely couldn't handle it without it. When they returned to _Trussardi_, the owner, a tall middle-aged Italian man with brown hair wearing a chef's outfit, and the only worker there, thanked them immensely for helping him out. "One moment, let me get something from the back." When Izuku heard these words, he thought that the tall man was going to give them a discount card at the shop or some yen for their trouble, but, what had happened wasn't as usual as he was thinking.

The man came out of the back area of the shop with an arrow. The kind of arrow you'd shoot a target with. Shoto was intrigued more than shocked, while the opposite could be said for Izuku. "Huh? What's this?" Izuku asked. The shock on his face was obvious, but just because he was confused didn't mean he wasn't interested in it.

"This," the tall man said with an accent, "is an arrow I've had for 20 years now. A friend of mine gave it to me. It's brought me a good amount of luck, and I think it would be a good gift to the two kids who saved my shop. I insist you take it."

Izuku looked at the man, at the arrow resting in his palm, and then towards Todoroki. "Um, are you sure? If this is something you've had for years, and that a friend gave to you., then why are you giving it to us?" Izuku was confused. He couldn't say the same for Todoroki, who stayed silent beside him, merely observing the conversation.

"You two looked like you did a good job with that villain back there. I thought I'd give this to two kids who'd need it more than I would. Besides, I didn't need it anyway. Just take it." The man's eyes said it all. He wanted to hand it over to them as a gift. A certain amount of trust emanated from him. The type that you almost knew. Todoroki took the arrow from him, gave him a simple thank you, and went to a nearby booth to eat.

"Uh, thank you, sir! We appreciate it!" Izuku said, shuffling over to the booth across from Todoroki. The tall stranger told them they were welcome and went to the back of the restaurant. "Well then, that was kind of odd. Anyway, I'll pay. Oh, here's your card by the way." Izuku handed the card over to Todoroki, and Todoroki handed the arrow over to Izuku.

"He did seem bizarre, but we saved his shop. We should just be thankful for what he gave us, albeit an unexpected reward. You can take the arrow for now. I'm not too interested in it anyway. I would be interested if you found any history on it though. Now, for the food." Todoroki looked around the almost vacant restaurant for a menu. "Where are our menus"

"I don't think there are any menus. I remember seeing that the cook decides what to give you." Izuku responded, remembering the small bit of information from his moment of research.

The two teens hung out until 1:00 PM, both of them ready to go back to the Heights Alliance. Izuku grabbed the put the golden arrow in his right jacket pocket, his phone in his left. He paid for his bill, and the two hailed for a taxi back to U.A.

At U.A, the two walked back to the Heights Alliance, both just wanting to hang out and relax thereafter the day that happened. Todoroki lounged on the couch across from Mina and Jirou, and Izuku headed to his dorm room, focused on researching the arrow. He walked up the stairs, passing Iida on his way.

"Hey, Midoriya! I apologize for not being able to hang out with you today, but I insist on training when I can. Anyway, I'll see you later Midoriya!" Iida said his piece and walked away, presumably to the showers. Izuku focused back towards his room. He opened the door and sat down at his desk, his laptop laying on top of it.

Izuku opened his laptop and reached for the arrow in his pocket. He inserted his hand in, felt the shaft, and grabbed it. However, he felt a sharp pain in his hand. He pulled it out and saw that his palm had been sliced open from the tip. The shop owner was right about how sharp it was, but Izuku didn't know it would be that sharp. He put the arrow down onto his desk and made for his bathroom quickly. He pulled out a simple first aid kit, wrapped a bandage around his hand, and went back to his research.

He made a simple search for 'gold arrow', and went from there. He found a couple of posts about game hunting, pawnshops, and presentation work, but nothing too great. He left his room empty-handed and finished his research for the day. Izuku spent about 3 hours researching the arrow, and decided to go and train his quirk a while, trying to awaken the odd powers from the 'Joint Training Battle', but couldn't find anything, like usual.

He walked back into the Heights Alliance at about 5:30 PM, ready to eat dinner provided by the school. He sat down on a couch in the common room, waiting for the eventual dinner bell. He laid down, Yaoyorozu across on the other couch, reading a book she probably picked up from the bookstore.

The dinner bell rang at 6:00 PM, and everyone grabbed their food and sat down to eat. Izuku took his food to his room and continued a bit on with his research. He did a 5-minute search, but still no lead. He ate his food and changed into a pair of clothes to sleep in. He made a quick stop for the bathroom, checking his cut and changing the bandage. Before he changed it though, he saw there was no blood on the bandage. The cut was even healed, leaving not even a scar to tell it was there.

Midoriya questioned what could've happened, striking it up to being his immediate covering of the wound. That did not explain the disappearance of blood, but he thought it was a good enough reason for why. He walked over to his bed, laid down in his covers, and slept almost in an instant.

Izuku woke up with a fever. He was hot. Hotter than any other fever he'd had before. This wasn't like a usual fever. It was blistering, and it wasn't just his forehead that was hot. His whole body was hot, to the point of him sweating in his bed. He got up, ran to the bathroom, worried it was an infection from his cut yesterday.

He went to open the door, but it opened up before he even grabbed the door handle. He stepped back, frozen from fear. With a blistering fever, and scared out of his mind, he ran outside of his dorm, looking for help from a friend that was already awake. He ran down to the common room ad saw Todoroki, sitting down on the couch. "Todoroki, something happened!" Izuku ran towards him. Suddenly, an arm popped out of nowhere, looking like it was about to punch Todoroki.

The punch connected, putting Todoroki on the floor. Izuku yelled," Todoroki!" Izuku crouched down next to him. "Are you ok? I don't know what happened but I'm sorry!" Todoroki looked up at Midoriya, slowly blinking at him, trying to focus on him. "What happened? Did something hit me?" Todoroki's view adjusted, and he said," Why are you still in your pajamas? What is that thing?" Izuku looked behind him, and he saw the 'thing' Todoroki mentioned.

This was the awakening of his stand, 『Make My Story』.


	2. Izuku Midoriya's stand 『Make My Story』

Frightened by the being, Izuku screamed, only then to immediately moving into a combat stance. It was slightly taller than Izuku but had the same build as him. It was wearing what appeared to be his hero costume, with the hood and mask equipped. However this one had yellow lenses where the clear ones were, with black vertical lines on the lenses, and the costume was a darker green, and the legs were fully red, Izuku looked even closer at the figure, and noticed that it was see-through, possibly being a hard light kind of quirk. Todoroki spoke up, "Why does that look like your hero costume?" he said as he got up off the carpeted floor of the common room.

As Todoroki placed his hand on the coffee table for support, Uraraka walked down the stairs, looking upon the odd scene. "Todoroki? Deku? What's going on?" Upon further inspection, she saw the redness of Todoroki's cheeks and a bit of blood on his lower lip. "W-What happened?" She was worried that something had happened between the two but knew that wouldn't have happened between them.

"H-huh? You don't see him?" Izuku's stance relaxed, and his head turned toward Uraraka, looking away from the figure. "Izuku Midoriya." Izuku turned around and Todoroki's eyes widened, now standing up looking at the being. Izuku looked around for the person with the quirk and saw no one. "Izuku Midoriya, look at me," said the being as it floated down onto the ground. "I am you, and you are me. I am the fighting spirit of your soul, and all the souls before you. I am the very being that has been awakened inside of you through the power of the arrow. I am your stand, 『Make My Story』!" As the figure said this, Deku's eyes widened, looking up at the translucent figure, filled with a look of wonder and awe.

Uraraka, who had been standing behind the couch opposite of Todoroki, questioned them. "What are you guys looking at?" Uraraka said with a confused look, asking further, "What's up with you guys?" The brunette looked in the direction of where they were looking and saw the clock. It was almost time for Aizawa's homeroom to start. "Guys, homeroom's about to start!"

This woke the two odd haired teens up. "What? WAIT WHAT!? Oh no!" Deku said as he ran toward the stairs, and to his dorm, rushing the clock to not be late for Aizawa's class. Todoroki, still downstairs, still in shock, grabbed his bag beside him, and walked out the door of the Heights Alliance. Uraraka, very confused about what had happened, rushed out the door behind Todoroki.

Deku walked in the class, everyone, even Bakugo, in their chairs. "Midoriya, you're late. Go to your seat now, or you're getting extra homework." Izuku gave a quick "Yes sir!" and aimed for his desk. When he sat down, Uraraka looked over at him, mouthing out something, He couldn't focus too well on what she was trying to say, or even on what Aizawa was saying, and could only think about that being. His 'stand', whatever that was. Questions filled his mind, and he couldn't keep them out of his head for long, because he muttered every single thought he had about them.

"What did he mean he was me, and more importantly how was I _him_? Maybe he is a part of me, like my soul, or he's possessed me. That kind of makes sense, but how did Uraraka not see him? Could other people just not see it? No, no no no, Todoroki saw it, so he must've been possessed too, but that wouldn't explain why he just called out my name. Secondly, he said it came from the arrow. Does that man have one of these? Is that why he gave us the arrow? To pass on this thing? I wonder what it was if that's the case. What did he mean all the souls before me? Wait, did my predecessors have this thing?" and he continued on.

Until, however, Aizawa called him out, with Bakugo looking over at him with murderous intent. "Midoriya, focus on the lesson or your getting placed out of the room. I don't want to say it again." Midoriya shut up on the spot, covering his hands over his head, his head resting on his desk. He thought even further upon his 'stand', and why Todoroki could see it. Maybe he was cut by the arrow too. If he was, he probably shrugged it off. Midoriya continued on with the class.

Izuku finally reached All Might's class, Heroics. They got into their hero costumes, and right after All Might told them their tasks for today, capture the flag mission for the target with 2v2 teams, Izuku jogged towards All Might, having some questions for him. All Might turned around, seeing his successor behind him. "Ah, hey kid, what's up?" He knew the look of curiosity on his face by now and was quite used to it.

"So, I know that I can unlock abilities from our past 'All for One' users. Do you know if any of them had a ghost ability? Not like invisibility, but, like they were possessed by a ghost, but it fought for them. Did your teacher ever tell you about one like that?" Midoriya moved back and forth, excited and speculative from his previous encounter this morning.

"No, I can't remember ever hearing about a fighting ghost. Why are you asking?" All Might leaned in, "Did a new quirk awaken?"

Izuku hesitated, thinking if he should tell All Might or not. He was All Might's inheritor, his true student, his #1 inspiration, yet he couldn't decide whether or not to tell him. "No, just curious after seeing a thread about an odd quirk." He lied, and he couldn't go back now. He'd made up his mind that he would find the powers of the arrow no matter what. His only ally so far was Todoroki, and possibly that man in the shop, but that was his last resort.

It was decided that he was going to ask Todoroki about anything abnormal happening, until then, he just had to wait until he was up for capture the flag. His downfall would be that He was with Todoroki, and they were up against Uraraka and Bakugo.

Finally, after the other rounds occurred, Todoroki and Izuku met up, about to start the scenario. "Todoroki! Hey, do you want to talk about what happened this morning? I'm still hung up about it and I can't get it out of my head." Izuku looked at Todoroki with immense want and interest.

"Todoroki looked over at Izuku, about to respond, until the door opened and All Might yelled "GO!" signaling the start of the scenario. "Sorry Midoriya, maybe later," he said as he walked out onto Ground Beta, the city course.

It was a basic capture the flag scenario. Grab the opponent's flag, bring it back to your base. Simple mission. It was Izuku and Todoroki Versus Bakugo and Uraraka. "Okay, let's do recon. Todoroki, you go on the ground and I'll go across the rooftops. Kacchan's probably going to be rushing for our flag, so stay close." Todoroki gave a simple ok and started his search around the building they were using for a base.

Izuku thought, 'this might be a good time to try out my new ability', and kept trying to summon his stand while looking for the flag, or for the opponents. He kept trying out different phrases, like 'Arrow Ghost', 'Stand Power', 'Soul Power', until finally remembering the being final words. He said the words, "Make My Story" and summoned his stand. "What do you require?" Those were the true summoning words for his stand. Izuku Midoriya now knew how to summon his stand.

"Uh, what are you? What did you mean that you were me and that I was you? Did you come from that arrow? How come Todoroki could see you but not Uraraka?" Deku asked as he paused for a second, leaning against an air conditioner unit on top of a building. His stand started, "I am you. To phrase it better, I am a manifestation of your fighting spirit. I am your very soul's power in physical form. I am the stand, and you are the stand user." Make My Story continued on, "As for why your one of your friends cannot see me yet the other can, that is because one of them had not been pierced with the arrow, and the other was. The arrow is indeed what gave you this power, and is the ultimate reason for why I am here, besides that stranger you met."

Izuku seemed confused now. How did this know about the stranger? Was it because they were connected to the same soul? Whatever reason that was, Izuku stood up straight from his previous position, and walked over to the edge of the building, looking up and down the street, finally spotting Uraraka at the flag at the end of the street. "That's It!" Izuku said with excitement as he jumped down to a smaller building." His stand followed.

"I'm going to investigate." said Izuku's stand as he jumped down from the building and onto the street. Izuku looked at Make My Story as he walked down the street, examining his surroundings. He returned with a detailed report, explaining in detail what he saw. "Ochako Uraraka: 15 Years old, 156 centimeters tall, female. Her quirk is Zero Gravity, and she can deplete a target's personal gravity, and turn it back to its original state upon touching her fingertips together. Her hero name is Uravity." This was odd, seeing as this was basic information that Izuku already knew. But then, Make My Story revealed something completely different. She wasn't alone at the flag.

"Katsuki Bakugo: 16 years old, 172 centimeters tall, male." To say the least, this shocked him, now realizing that Bakugo had in fact, not gone after the flag like he previously thought. However, this also could mean that Todoroki lost his fight, and Bakugo obtained the flag. Whichever one it was didn't matter, it just matters that now his plan was useless, and he wouldn't be able to take down both Uraraka and Bakugo. "Stop there, Make My Story. We're going back to our flag." Izuku said as he jumped down off of the building, headed towards his initial direction he came from.

Before Izuku even started a sprint towards the flag, a loud siren sounded, signaling a victory and a completed round. "Team 2 Wins by default. Todoroki has fainted during the course and will be treated by Recovery Girl shortly. That concludes today's training. Both teams, return to the view site," All Might voice said over the grounds speaker. What happened while he was gone? Did Bakugo really get the flag as he thought? Izuku rushed towards his two opponents.

"Ah, Deku! Do you know what happened to Todoroki? We've been guarding the flag, thinking you two were going to show up and go for it," Uraraka said to Izuku as he approached the two. Bakugo turned his head away from them, walking to the view site. "Hey, uh sorry to bring it back up, but what happened between you two this morning? It looked like Todoroki had blood on his cheek, so I thought something happened." Uraraka asked.

"Uh, well," So many thoughts ran through Deku's head. Should he tell Uraraka? He didn't want to NOT tell her and have her possibly find out later, but he also didn't want to give her the craziness of having a stand and balancing her hero life too. "It's not like what you think. I-I'll shows you at the Heights Alliance," Izuku said, leaving Uraraka behind him, running back to the view site.

Upon reaching the view site, All Might taught them for a bit on technique and skills and said that they'd be training they'd be sparring tomorrow. Izuku finished up with everyone else the same as usual, finishing up with U.A. today. The next place on Izuku's radar was the Nurse's Office to check on Todoroki.

Upon entering the nurse's office he saw Recovery Girl standing beside Todoroki. He walked over, coming to check on him when Recover Girl said, "Careful now, he's got an insanely high fever. We don't want you getting sick either." After her warning, she went off to check on a few other students.

"Hey, Midoriya. Want to talk about the arrow now?" He said, an icepack on his forehead to cool down his fever even more.

Izuku gave Todoroki a quick rundown of the information he was given by Make My Story and gave him good luck on getting better. However, as he was walking away from the bed, he heard a scraping noise. He tugged his leg, and it was apparently the bed that made the noise, and a wire connected to the nurse bed. Izuku gave a quick tug on the line, and the bed came forward even more. "What are you doing to my leg?" Todoroki asked, feeling the tug come from his leg. Todoroki pulled the cover off of his right leg and saw a peppermint-spiraled wire running up his leg. He tugged on it more and felt a sharp pain in his hand. He looked at his left palm and saw an odd wire coming out his wrist. It glowed for a second, before finally disappearing.

"Shoto Todoroki; 176 cm tall, 15 years old, male. His quirk, Half cold Half hot, allows him to shoot fire out his left side and ice out his left. His stand is named 'In The Middle - Act 1." Make My Story appeared behind Izuku, saying these lines.

Todoroki's stand, 『In the Middle - Act 1』, had been revealed!


	3. 『Space Oddity』 and 『Speed Demon』

Todoroki laid up in his bed, In the Middle slowly retracting into his palm. As his stand fully went back into his hand, he asked, "This is a 'stand'? This came from the shop owner's arrow. Hmm." Todoroki slowly put his feet down onto the floor and sat on the side of the bed. He looked like a combination of interested and indifferent.

"This is so cool! I wonder what it can do. Oh, maybe we can test it duri-" His words were cut short when out came a response from Todoroki.

"No. I want to find it out on my own. I'll tell you what I find, but I don't want any help with this. Trust me, Midoriya, I want to do this by myself. This is...interesting, and it's a part of me, so I want to know what it does." Todoroki said as he got up out of the bed and walked toward Recovery Girl, saying that he was feeling a lot better. She sent him off back to the Heights Alliance, and he left.

"Oh, OK then," Midoriya said, feeling his curiosity and excitement being stripped away from him. He walked out of the nurse's office and started towards the Heights Alliance. He started asking Make My Story questions about him while walking through the hallways. "Does this mean that every 'stand' can talk? Do you have a range requirement? I get that you can say certain facts about someone, but is that all you do?" Izuku asked as he walked down the stairs to the lower floors of the high school.

"I am a specific type of 'stand'," Make My Story said in his booming, ghostly voice, "I am an 'automatic stand'. My main ability is to give a quick summary of a person, but I can attack if you'd like me too. I work differently from you, and I can roam around 50 meters away from you, but I am only able to attack when in 4 meters of you, so in a way, I do have a range requirement. If you have any questions for me, please ask. I would be delighted to answer you." Make My Story finished as he and his user finally walked on the walkway outside towards the Heights Alliance.

As they got inside, Make My Story went back into Izuku's body, so he wouldn't be looking at him the whole time. The common room was quite lively today, with Bakugo's group sitting on the couches, talking about Present Mic's English homework. Over in the kitchen, Yaomomo's group was gathered drinking tea and talking about what they were going to do over winter break.

Izuku approached a couch near the TV, dropping his book bag onto the coffee table. He opened up his mathematics notebook and started on Mr. Ectoplasm's homework. Uraraka popped up behind the couch, putting her bag down onto the spot beside Izuku. "Hey Deku!" Uraraka said as she popped out from behind the couch. She moved over to sit on the other side of the couch across from him. "Todoroki looks like he's doing better," she said as she looked over at Todoroki. "You wanted to talk about what happened this morning?" She said with interest in her eyes.

"Well… the thing I wanted to show you is in my dorm room, so, I'm going to go get it." Izuku said as he was about to rush up to his room, Make My Story popping out while he was walking up the stairs.

"Are you sure you'd like to show her the arrow?" He asked, questioning his user.

"Yes, I'm sure. Though, there is a lot I don't know about the arrow." Izuku said as he got to his door. "I know that I could ask you, which I will, but let's do that later," grabbing the arrow as he finished this line.

"Of course," Make My Story said as he absorbed into Izuku. Midoriya walked out of his door and down towards his things. As he got downstairs, he saw Bakugo going towards his area where he and Uraraka were seated. He inched towards the couch, threatened by Bakugo's presence.

"Hey, Deku, I got something to ask you," Kacchan said as he walked toward Izuku. "The hell is that arrow for?" Bakugo knew about the arrow?! How did he find out about it? Both of these questions and more filled his head before Bakugo pulled the arrow out of his hands. Bakugo cut his thumb on the arrow, leading to an angry outburst. "Dammit! Why the hell do you have something so sharp, you damned nerd?!" Bakugo tossed the arrow back to Izuku, catching it before it hit the ground, Bakugo walking away afterward.

"Well then, that was fun." Izuku said out loud, dying inside as he said those words. Bakugo was going to obtain a stand. He was going to have a stand. This was not good, to say the slightest about it. If Bakugo found out about Izuku OR Todoroki's 'stands', they'd be fighting a demon soon. Izuku walked over to Uraraka on the couch, the worried look visible on his face. "This is what I and Todoroki were talking about this morning," Izuku said as he handed the arrow over to her.

"You guys were talking about this arrow this morning?" She asked as she examined the gold-colored arrow, feeling her fingers up and down the arrow, pricking her finger on the tip of it. "Ow." She said, as she put the arrow down on the table and picked up Izuku's bag. "Want to work on the homework together?" Uraraka said as she looked at Izuku, slightly blushing.

"U-Uh, what?!" Deku said frantically, freaking out at what she said, looking flustered as he said it. "Uh, sure why not?!" Deku answered, cheeks red. They continued on studying and helped each other out with homework.

Uraraka woke up in her room, planting her feet down onto the ground as she pulled her olive green bed covers off of her body. She stood up, her bobbed hair frazzled, and stretched out her body, placing her hands at her side when she was done.

As she finished, she opened up her dresser drawers and picked out a uniform. She put her uniform on, and grabbed a brush off of her small coffee table, moving towards the bathroom to brush her hair. As she finished brushing her hair, she put her brush down on the bathroom sink, going to brush her teeth.

As she picked up her toothbrush, however, her hairbrush scraped against the counter, inching towards the teenage girl. She looked at the hairbrush in suspicion, wondering what was going on. She put down her toothbrush, watching the brush fly towards her. Suddenly, more objects flew towards her; a bottle of soap, a roll of toilet paper, her toothbrush.

Uraraka ran out of her room in her uniform, things like her toothbrush and a bar of soap stuck to her, not coming off of her body. Even her uniform was getting tighter on her body, pulling closer inwards. She didn't know what was going on, whether it be her quirk or a bad dream. She pinched herself, now knowing that it wasn't a nightmare. She ran down the hall, seeing Mina, exiting her room.

"Oh, Ochako-Chan! What's up with that stuff on your uniform?" Mina asked, noticing the items attached to her clothes. As she got closer, Mina started to get pulled towards her, slowly picking up speed, and colliding with her. "W-What's going on?!" Mina yelled as she collided with Uraraka.

Suddenly, the two became unbound, all the previous items fell off, and her uniform became loosened, the two of them fell on the ground from the collision, "Was that your quirk? THAT WAS SO COOL!" Mina yelled out loud, filled with excitement and curiosity.

Jirou walked out of her room, seeing her two classmates on the hallway floor. "What are you two doing on the ground. You run into each other?" Jirou held out her hand to help them up, The two girls accepted, and they were helped up off of the carpeted floor.

"What was that Uraraka? That was amazing!" Mina said to Uraraka, who didn't know what was going on at all.

"U-um, I don't entirely know. Let's talk about it on our way to class," Uraraka said, as she went back to her room to gather her things. On her way to her room, she heard a loud yell from the other side of the Heights Alliance, most likely being Bakugo yelling at something, probably Deku.

Bakugo WAS yelling at something that had to do with Deku, but it wasn't Deku himself he was yelling at. A few minutes after Uraraka woke up, Bakugo woke up. He woke up on the floor, his covers thrown off of his body. He pulled himself up off of the floor, yawning as he stood up.

Bakugo walked to his bathroom to brush his teeth and do his morning ritual. As he looked in his mirror, he saw something quite odd. He wasn't wearing his usual black tanktop and camo cargo pants. He was wearing a wingsuit, like the kind that you'd see a cliff jumper use. It was orange, black, and green, and had a hood on the back of it with devil horns.

"What the hell?" Bakugo said as he looked down at the odd costume. He looked in the mirror one more time, this time seeing a demon-like figure floating behind him. Bakugo quickly turned around, looking at the being straight in the eyes. Immediately, Bakugo went in for a punch, but it phased through the figure. Bakugo went in for another punch, this time aiming for where it's balls would be. It still did nothing

"WHAT and WHO are you, dammit?!" Bakugo said, going in for another punch. The demon didn't answer, as it only stood there, merely looking at Bakugo in confusion. It seemed as if it didn't even know what it was. Bakugo grew angrier the longer that the thing didn't answer his question. "Answer me, DAMMIT!" Bakugo yelled at the ghost, now trying to blow it up.

After several failed attempts, Bakugo stopped, now notably (somewhat) calmed down. "How the hell did you get here, in my room? I keep my door locked, so I know damn well you couldn't have come in from there" Bakugo asked the thing. It made raised its tail arrow-tip tail, its sharp claws pointing to it. "Arrow?" Bakugo asked. The figure nodded, and if it could be seen, Bakugo's thoughts just pieced together why this thing was here. The source of almost all of Katsuki's (supposed) problems. Izuku Midoriya, aka Deku.

Bakugo, dressed in his uniform, burst out of his door, headed straight towards Midoriya, who had already been in the kitchen of the common room, eating his school mandated breakfast. "DEKU! Where the hell is that arrow!?" These words made Deku jump out of his chair, going from being completely relaxed to panicking.

"U-Uh, what?" Deku asked. "What about the arrow?" Midoriya was fearful for his life now. It was very likely that Bakugo obtained a stand. In fact, it was absolutely assured, considering how he cut his hand on the arrow.

"The arrow dammit! The one you had last night! Where is it!?" Bakugo was now getting stared at by his fellow classmates, mainly being Iida.

"Bakugo! Stop at this instant! You're disturbing everyone!" Iida told off Bakugo, obviously being in vain, Bakugo just ignoring the command from his class representative.

"Shut it, four-eyes! This isn't about you!" Bakugo was creating a scene, and boy, did Midoriya hate too much attention.

"It's in my backpack," Izuku said, unzipping his backpack and handing over the arrow to Bakugo immediately. That's when Midoriya saw it, but as it turned out, someone else had already seen it.

"What is that thing?!" came out from the voice of Uraraka, seeing the devilish stand that was Bakugo's. It was like a regular description of the devil, red body, claws, an arrow-headed tail. The only odd thing was its expression, that being of innocence. Izuku turned towards Ochako, and then he saw another thing. It was her stand.

It was like a small UFO, closely resembling a frisbee, apart from the bump that made up the supposed cockpit of the UFO. It had 7 circular, light pink lights on the bottom of it, and its main body was a matte white color, with a foggy glass dome for where the cockpit was.

These were their stands, Katsuki Bakugo's 『Speed Demon』, and Ochako Uraraka's 『Space Oddity』!


	4. The 『Funhouse』 Mirror

"What is this?" Bakugo said, pointing at his 'stand' behind him, "The hell is that, Pink Cheeks?" This was causing an even bigger scene, as this wasn't like yesterday when no one was in the common room. Almost everyone was there, except for a select few who hurried on to Aizawa's class.

"What?" Uraraka said, herself not even seeing her stand yet. She turned around behind her and gave a sudden shriek, before she back away from it, only for it to follow her around behind her. It stopped behind her for a second, only to charge towards her head-on. Uraraka braced for impact, only to find it didn't hit her at all. In fact, it had disappeared. Uraraka looked around her, studying the room for the small spaceship, only to not see it anywhere. "Huh? Where'd it go?" Uraraka questioned, frantically searching for it.

'Make My Story' appeared, coming out behind Midoriya. "Do you think we should tell them?" 'Make My Story' whispered into Midoriya's ear.

"No!" Midoriya spouted out instantly, very much not wanting to give any unwanted information to Kacchan because even without a stand, he was already a force to be reckoned with. However, this was quite loud and caught the attention of both of his new stand-using classmates. Then they saw Midoriya's stand.

"What is that thing, Deku?" Uraraka asked, calming down slightly.

"Yeah, what the hell is that thing?" Came from Bakugo, yelling at Izuku, drawing even more attention his way.

Midoriya was going to have to explain what a stand was. In front of most of his class. Very few of which had a stand. This was probably going to kill Midoriya on the inside, but he had a solution. He wouldn't have to speak if 'Make My Story' spoke for him. 'Make My Story', is the fighting spirit of Midoriya, already sensed his plan. The Deku look-alike walked forward in front of his user, before speaking up to the two newfound stand users.

"I am Izuku Midoriya's stand 'Make My Story.' I am the physical manifestation of his fighting spirit, also known as a stand. You two are both stand users now. This power has been given to you by THAT arrow," pointing to the arrow in Bakugo's hand, "And cannot be taken away from you. When you are hurt, your stand is hurt, and vice versa. Only a stand can hurt a stand, and thusly cannot be harmed by anything that isn't a stand. Every stand has a special ability, and it is up to you to find out that ability."

These words cleared up a lot of curiosity and confusion in Uraraka and Bakugo. Uraraka spoke up, but with, "Oh, OK then," and dropped the subject there. Bakugo looked down at the arrow, and back up at Midoriya.

"Well then, that still doesn't mean that you're not going to be crushed for the number 1 hero spot, shitty nerd!" Bakugo said as he put the stand arrow into his pocket. Bakugo turned towards the stairs, going to retrieve his stuff for class.

Izuku was dying inside, very, very slowly. To everyone one except for Bakugo, Ochako, and himself, they were standing in silence, and Midoriya looked like he was just ignoring them. The event was going to be the topic on most people's minds. He stood up from his chair, grabbed his backpack, and walked out the doors of the Heights Alliance, looking as red as a beet.

Midoriya walked into class, being scared of what was going to happen next. About 6 people were already in class, one of which being Todoroki. Midoriya walked over to Todoroki, and asked, "Hey Todoroki. Did you find anything out about your stand?" Midoriya knew what talking about stand's had led to earlier, but thought that it would be fine since no one who had heard the event was around.

"It's a snake that comes out of my hand," Todoroki said to Midoriya, with the same serious look on his face as always.

"Um, what?" That was on the level of response he had expected out of Todoroki, but not those words. A snake? Was his stand just REALLY a snake that came out of his hand? Whatever it was, the discussion was short-lived, as more people were flooding into Mr. Aizawa's classroom. Midoriya walked to his seat as people walked in, sitting down just as Mr. Aizawa started his morning routine. Aizawa started off the class introducing what they would be doing today.

"Keep your homework in your bags. We're going to be talking about something else today." This was pretty weird, going straight to the heroics in homeroom, and skipping homework for later. "You're starting up internships again. You're all going to be set with heroes across Japan. One of those heroes is coming in tomorrow."

Internships again? The recent attack in Deika was pretty big, despite no one being killed, but they're sending them out already? Nobody could tell why exactly they were starting them back up, but everyone in the class was confused, even Mr. Aizawa.

Eraserhead continued on, "Principal Nezu decided full and well on this decision, and I trust him dearly." Internships were going to be interesting, considering his past experiences with internships, both of which lead to a villain attack.

Iida chimed in, "Sir, don't you think that's dangerous considering the recent news?" Iida was always the one to be rational and to follow the rules, but it wasn't like him to second guess the school's authority, especially Aizawa or Nezu.

"I've got no say in the matter. I wouldn't put you guys out in the field for a while if I had the choice, but it's not my word. Anyway, enough of that. Back to class."

Once again, they reached All Might's Heroics class, and today they were going to be sparring. A perfect chance to test his stand's ability. "All right class, come here. The rankings for sparring have been put up on the board." All Might said as he pointed to the large screen. "The first matchup is going to be Ashido against Midoriya." Mina was a good opponent to fight, and a good friend to everyone.

As Izuku got into his corner of the Gym's sparring area. He looked over at Mina and saw a small standup mirror beside her. Why would she have a with her? "Hey, Make My Story, what is that thing?" Izuku asked his vastly knowledgeable stand.

"Mina Ashido; 159 cm, 16 years old, female. Her quirk, Acid, allows her to secrete acid from her skin, with which she can do many such things. Her stand is unnamed, and its ability is unknown." Mina already obtained a stand?! It makes sense that Bakugo showed the arrow to Kirishima, but to the rest of his group!? If Mina had obtained a stand, it was almost assured that Kirishima, Kaminari, and Sero all had one too.

Midoriya looked even closer at the mirror that sat beside Mina, slowly becoming nauseated. He started stumbling, his vision becoming twisted and blurry. He fell down even, trying to get back up, only to stumble and fall back on the ground. Mina ran over to Midoriya, worried about him. "Are you okay, Midoriya? You look sick." She stuck her hand out, "Here, let me help you up. All Might hasn't called for the match to start yet." Midoriya stuck his hand out, missing Mina's outstretched hand.

"This must be her stand ability. It's like one of those carnival mirrors that distort your body." Midoriya said to Make My Story.

"What'd you say?" Mina asked, not even noticing Midoriya's stand, who was currently just a head popping out of his shoulder. However, this was short-lived, as right after, Mina noticed. "Am I seeing double?" Mina asked. Midoriya got onto his feet finally, his vision clearing just enough to gain his depth perception back. He looked back towards the corner where Mina was. It was gone. Her stand disappeared.

"Hey, are you two feeling good?" All Might bellowed through Gym Gamma.

"Yeah!" Midoriya responded, feeling more prepared for the sparring session. "Just got a little nauseous. We should be ready now!" Midoriya stood back up, slightly stumbling.

"All right. Get back to your corners you two. When I say go, the both of you start," All Might instructed. "3." Midoriya prepared his Shoot Style stance, while Mina got into her acid sliding stance. "2." Midoriya started glowing, One for All flowing through his body. Acid started flowing down Mina's arms and legs preparing her Acid Layback. "1." The wind started to build up around Deku, picking up power around him, blowing the mats off of the wall. Mina Put up her Acid Veil, blocking from the wind gathered by One for All. All Might transformed into his muscle form for barely a second, just to yell "GO!"

Mina used Acid Shot at Deku as he passed by her, the attack barely scraping his boots. As Midoriya hit the wall, he kicked off of the wall aimed at Mina's left side, herself now standing up near the center of the designated sparring area. That's when he saw it again. The 'Funhouse' Mirror. Despite catching his eye for barely a second, it was enough to do its magic. Suddenly, Deku's vision ran wild. Mina appeared distorted, as well as everyone else around him, the only thing that was the same was the mirror.

"Make My Story! Get the Mirror!" Izuku yelled out to his stand. Make My Story appeared out of Midoriya as the glow around Midoriya brightened. The stand flew over to the mirror, preparing a strong punch to it. It released its punch and shattered the mirror. However, this had an unforeseen consequence. Mina collapsed as the mirror shattered, falling to the cold hard concrete floor of Gym Gamma. "Ashido-san!" Midoriya yelled out as he rushed to Mina, checking on his friend. "Are you ok?" Izuku asked as he hovered over her.

All Might ran straight towards Mina, worried about his student. "Ms. Ashido, are you ok? Do you need to be taken to Recovery Girl?" It was clear to Midoriya that All Might was thinking about just what could have happened to Mina that caused her to collapse.

"I'm OK," came from Mina, slowly sitting up on the floor. She slowly stood up, fumbling with each motion, eventually balancing herself as she stood beside Izuku and All Might. "I just got knocked down by Midoriya-san's speed," she said, claiming that it was simply the knockback of wind that knocked her down. Midoriya knew this wasn't the case now, She had a stand, and it was that mirror. She stood up, walking over to one of the benches in the gym.

All Might pulled Midoriya aside, questioning what was going on. "Hey, Midoriya, what was that?" How was he going to explain this?

He thought for a split second, and responded, "I'm not sure what it was. I think it was some weird thing to do with Blackwhip." He did it again. He lied to All Might. If this was ever found out, he'd never be able to forgive himself.

"You might be right. I could see you glowing pretty brightly out there when you were using your Shoot Style. Anyways, go check up on Ashido if you can, and I'll keep up with the class.

Izuku walked over to Mina, who was currently laying down on the bench. Midoriya said, "Hey, Ashido-san. You feeling better?" Midoriya asked her with a slight heir of concern, thinking that she'd be ok in the end.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better," Mina said, looking up at the Gym ceiling. "I think I wanna call it Funhouse. My stand." She said, her eyes still focused on the ceiling.

"What do you mean?" She knew it was a stand? Now he knows that Bakugo passed it around, because how else would she know what it was?

"A stand, like a thing that punched Funhouse earlier. What'd you call yours?" She knew too much now to leave her in the dark.

"Actually, I didn't name him. He already had a name. Make My Story is what he called himself." Midoriya explained to Mina. Now she had a stand too. The list of stand users had reached up to 5 now, probably even 8.

"That's so cool! What does he do?" Mina asked excitedly as she leaned up off the bench. This started a long conversation between the two that lasted until the end of the class. That was the most that happened that day. Midoriya found out the powers of Mina's stand 『Funhouse』, and now knew the newfound power that was held in the hands of his classmates.

Izuku woke up, slowly blinking. He got out of his bed, heading for his bathroom to get ready for the day ahead of him. He walked out of his bathroom, grabbed his bag, and walked out of his dorm room door. As he got to the common room, he saw Uraraka leaving through the door. He caught up to her, and decided to ask her about her stand, and what she thought about it.

"I'm thinking of calling it Space Oddity, 'cause it's a little spaceship," Uraraka responded as they walked into the main U.A. building.

Midoriya walked into the classroom with Ochaco, talking about her stand ability. They walked to their seats and waited a couple of minutes for class to start. Finally, everyone walked in, and Aizawa started up class.

"Alright class, first we're going over homework, and then we have two guests that are going to interview you all for internships." This was one of the most shocking things to happen. They knew about the internships, but two heroes coming to interview them? The only time they would have a guest at the school, it would just be a teacher from another class or a few students. This was completely foreign to them.

They reviewed homework, and then Aizawa stepped out of the room. He walked back in with a familiar face, Mt. Lady, but a stranger as well. A tall muscular man of average build, at least 6' 3", and looked to be around his mid-30s. He wore a navy blue open-breasted coat, with a yellow undershirt and pins attached to his coat. He had on the same colored pants with purple boots tucked under the pants' legs. He had a silver mask under a large black pompadour haircut with navy highlights.

"Obviously, you all know Mt. Lady by now." She waved to the class. "This man is known as The Unbreakable Hero: JoJo," Aizawa said to the class.

The man gave off a bright purple glow, and his stand appeared behind him, fitting well with his uniform like they were meant to fit well with each other. The man's words stuck with Midoriya that day, almost like a telling for what was to come. "This is just great!"


End file.
